


Against The Wall

by gusutaems



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chickenpets, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Shameless Smut, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusutaems/pseuds/gusutaems
Summary: Severus has a stressful day.Harry helps him out.Inspired by Pacify by Chickenpets
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've ever published so please? Be gentle?
> 
> I had to write this because Pacify is so damn amazing and it was a good way to get my fangirl feels out. 
> 
> Because this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated!

"Do you remember that one time you fucked me on your desk?” 

Severus looked up from the pile of papers on his desk to Harry, who was doing homework. 

“Excuse me?” He had been at this for hours, sifting through papers from board members, scared parents and anything else you could think of.The rebuilding of Hogwarts had been tedious and slow, even with all the help that was given. Severus was pretty sure his eyes had been glazed over for the last fifteen minutes.  Across the room, Harry snorted. “I said, do you remember that one time you fucked me on your desk?” A certain kind of glint was in his eye, one he was very familiar with. 

Severus leaned back in his chair, and oh yes, he remembered with clarity the event Harry was referring to. He had pouted and pleaded until Severus had given into his every whim. And wasn’t that Severus was there for? To give Harry whatever he wanted? His attention and obsession? And, of course, that was exactly what he had given him, and he hadn’t regretted it a long time.

Of course, there were days where Harry didn’t, no  _ couldn’t  _ get out of bed. Especially in the beginning of the aftermath.Waking up in the dead of night, screaming from nightmares. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows and it never would be. But they were both alive, healthy and  _ whole. _

“Earth to Severus? Hello?” He blinked out of his reverie to see Harry was standing over him, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything okay?” A spark of guilt shot through him and reached out for Harry’s hand. It was given readily. He smirked and yanked him into his lap. 

Harry sputtered, indignant, straightened up and eyed him a moment. After reassuring himself that Severus was fine, he leaned in, and expecting a kiss, Severus got something else.

“You see, I think about that quite often. I  _ am  _ still a teenager, after all. And I frequently think about you fucking me, as you know. Do you remember how you fucked me on your desk?” Severus had not been hard earlier, but Harry’s words shot a bolt of lust through him and his smirk proved he knew what an effect his words had on him. He wiggled in his lap, causing Severus to clamp down on his hips to keep him still. 

“Yes, you brat, I remember  _ every _ detail of that certain encounter. How you begged so prettily? How downright  _ greedy  _ you were for me? I remember that quite often as well.” His breath puffed out, right next to his lover’s ear and felt him shiver in his arms. 

Harry leaned in, impossibly closer and murmured, “I want you to fuck me against the wall.” The heat he was feeling spread out into a inferno and he snarled, picking him up by the hips and kissed him, ruthlessly, trying to pour every single ounce of desire for this little madman into the kiss. He tore off the glasses that had been resting on his face and threw them somewhere behind him.

“You know, you really should apologize to those some- _ ohh fuck.. _ ” His sentence was broken off by the Slytherin slamming him up against the wall. He moaned, completely uninhibited and shameless. Severus himself was definitely hard now and could feel the answering hardness against his thigh. 

“Color?” 

“ _ Fuck-  _ it’s ah--green..” Harry had been rendered breathless by the mouth on his neck, sucking blood to the surface and biting down. “You know it’s green.. _ oh Merlin… _ ”

“I know, but I like to hear it, don’t I?” 

He manhandled him around so he could unclasp his school robes and dropped them on the floor. Harry had grown in weight during the summer over Severus’s careful care but he could still easily support his weight against the wall. He had half a mind to cast a Cushioning charm, but he didn’t think Harry would appreciate it, as he was pretty sure he wanted marks he was sure to get to last for weeks. 

He maneuvered them around enough so that they could be divested of the rest of their clothes, refusing to put Harry down. He had his wand in hand and pointed it at Harry, speaking the incantation. Harry, as usual, reacted with gorgeous transparency and  _ that _ never failed to take his breath away, even after all this time. 

Severus circled him, gently, with the lightest pressure, his finger slipping on the lubrication he conjured. He felt him trying to bear down and stopped him with a hand to his throat. 

“Ah, ah ah. None of that from you Potter. You’ll take what I give you,  _ when _ I give it to you.” At his words, Harry’s skin flushed a pretty shade of pink and he smirked. He felt Harry swallow against his hand and his eyes, which had been glazed over with lust and excitement and most of all, love, darkened even further. 

“My, my. You like that, don’t you? Of course you do, pinned on this wall, just for me. And only ever for me.” His voice took on a deep, seductive, rumble causing the hair on his soulmate’s body to raise. A lovely whimper tore from his throat and  _ damn it all, _ he felt that on his hand and the finger that had been circling gently slid into the first knuckle. 

“Yes- _ yes, please  _ give me more, I can take it.”

“Of course you can, but I think I quite like you like this, pinned between me and the wall, begging and moaning for something,  _ anything. _ ”

A truly spectacular moan spurred Severus on and he gave him another finger, twisting and curling, searching out that sweet spot. He felt Harry’s nails scrape his shoulders and added a third finger, needing him  _ now _ . 

Once he decided he was stretched enough, both hands were removed from their spots and he roughly grabbed his hips and tilted them up, and slid in with well-practiced ease. His breath caught as he marveled at the heat encasing him. He slid out and thrust back in sharply, knocking a yelp from Harry’s mouth.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, the stress of the past few days weighing on him, but there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to come without Harry coming first. 

“ _ Harry _ \- your legs-wrap them around me- _ god.. _ ” Each word was broken up by a ragged thrust and mercifully, legs came up and wrapped around his waist.

“ _ Severus- oh god, yes. _ ”

With his weight more easily supported, he was able to get a hand on his cock and wrapped it around, tugging and curling his hand, thrusting in time with his hand. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me and come? I know you can. I can make you, so  _ easily _ . Would you like me to?”

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes, you know I want to! Please!” 

“Then do it, come for me,  _ now. _ ” 

Harry stiffened in his arms, crying out wordlessly and his release spurted out over Severus’s hand and clamped down like a vice. He was suddenly coming, inside Harry and it felt like his goddamn spine had been yanked out along with his oragasm. 

After the aftershocks had faded, he slipped out and they both slid to the ground, hearts still beating fast. He cast the usual cleaning spells and ran his hands through Harry’s unruly mop of hair.

“Thank you, my love.”

Harry looked up with a quizzical look on his face. 

“Oh. What for?”

“I do not think I would have taken a break were it not for you.” 

Harry smiled, and reached out to trail his fingers along Severus’s jaw. He then curled into Severus and murmured softly, “Of course. Whatever you need, I’m here. I love you.” 

“I love you too, my brat.” 


End file.
